W cieniu księżyca/Scenariusz
Pyskacz: Pewien jesteś, że to dobra receptura? Śledzik: Ale na 100%. 3 części wapienia… Sączysmark: Aahaha! Pyskacz: Aa, 3 części wapienia. Śledzik: Aha. Czkawka: Lecimy na całość, mordko. Śledzik: 2 części piaskowca… Pyskacz: Piaskowca, jasne. Śledzik: I jedna część rudy żelaza. I górą i dołkiem. Pyskacz: I dołkiem. Śledzik: I uważaj. Teraz ten tajny składnik. Porządna łycha świeżej, ale zastygłej lawy Gronkla. Pyskacz: Lawa Gronkla. No jasne. Śledzik: Voila. Mamy Gronklowe żelazo. Astrid: No dobra. A ciekawe jak się zachowa, kiedy strzelimy sobie do niego z kolca. Można? Śledzik: Zapraszamy. Astrid: Wichura… kolce. Mieczyk: Ych… Olbrzymie… włochate… zęby… Czkawka: Mieczyk, stój! Mieczyk: Włochate. Nawet zęby włochate. Dzięki ci Loki. Nie uwierzycie co mi się… przydarzyło. Szedłem sobie i… Dajcie chwilę odsapnąć. Byliśmy sami. Ja i mój wewnętrzny obłęd. Czkawka: Jaki obłęd? Co ci się stało? Mieczyk: Było ciemno. Tak ciemno, przyjacielu, że choć oko wykol, czubka nosa byś nie dojrzał. Aż tu znienacka, z mrocznych głębin, czerwone ślepia, kły ostre jak brzytwa i ryk taki, że byłbyś w stanie obrać kurę do rosołu. Wybacz, metafora. Capnął i szamotał jak szmacianą lalką. Wyjątkowo przystojną lalką. A potem zostawił na śmierć. Śledzik: Mieczyk, a pamiętasz coś jeszcze? Jakieś szczegóły? Mieczyk: Za szybki był, za… sprytny, za… no, podrzućcie przymiotnik. Sączysmark: Oo, a może zmyślony na przykład? Astrid, Czkawka, Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Szpadka: Hahahahahahaha… Mieczyk: Pośmiejcie się, śmiejcie, proszę, proszę. Ale która zmyślona bestia zostawia coś takiego? Śledzik: Aght. Nigdzie nie mam tego ugryzienia. Ani w Księdze Smoków, ani w zapiskach Borka, w Smoczym Oku też nic. Pyskacz: Ach, specjalnie mnie to nie dziwi. Czkawka: Jak to? Pyskacz: Chyba wszyscy doskonale wiemy, co tu jest grane. Czkawka: Chyba jednak podejrzewam, że nikt, także powiesz nam, co myślisz, że jest grane. Pyskacz: Wilkoskrzydły. Wilkoskrzydły smok to rzadko spotykana bestia, ale za to upiorna jak diabli. Ci, których dopadła, a przeżyli, nie do końca tak naprawdę przeżyli. Bo skazani są na życie półczłowieka, półwilkosmoka. Co miesiąc, gdy księżyc osiągnie pełnie, zainfekowany Wiking zmienia się w przerażającego smoka. Skrzydła wielkości żagla, zęby twardsze niż Gronklowe żelazo, a dusza ogarnięta żalem. Mieczyk: Aaa! Czkawka: Hej, spokojnie, to tylko legenda. Wilkoskrzydły nie istnieje. Pyskacz, powiedz proszę, widziałeś go kiedyś? Pyskacz: Nie. Czkawka: A ktokolwiek na Berk widział Wilkoskrzydłego? Pyskacz: Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Czkawka: To nie mam więcej pytań. Pyskacz: Ale krążą legendy… Uuu… Takie, że nawet najprostsza owca by się skudłaciła. Na imię było mu Gesler. Sączysmark: Strasznie dziwne imię. Pyskacz: Dziwny dzieciak. Rude włosy, oczy czarne jak noc, a niegrzeczny był piorun jak śmietnik w kurniku. Mieczyk: Oj, no to chyba niegrzeczny. Dobrze mówię? Przybij trójkę. Ech, innym razem. Pyskacz: Pewnej nocy mały Gesler nie posłuchał się rodziców i powędrował sam do lasu. Leciał dzień za dniem, malca ni widu, ni słychu… Śledzik: Eeee… Pyskacz: …tylko te krzyki z mrocznych leśnych głębin. Aaa! Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik: Aaa! Pyskacz: Ale cy na pewno?” Co roku, od tamtej pory, zawsze w okolicach urodzin małego Geslera, czerwony smok o oczach czarnych jak noc, przelatuje nad chatą jego rodziców i kradnie jedną owcę prosto z zagrody, a potem śmieje im się… prosto w twarz. Ale ja bym się, Mieczyk, nie martwił, nie widzę u ciebie objawów. Sączysmark: Chwila, chwila, a może są objawy, tylko my nie wiemy jakie? Albo Mieczyk coś ukrywa? No weź, Pyszczku, oświeć nas. Co to za objawy? Szpadka: Musiałeś, prawda? Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? Pyskacz: Na początku pojawia się wrażliwość na światło. Sączysmark: A kto zawsze krzyczy, że strasznie go boli głowa, kiedy patrzy w słońce? Mieczyk: Ja. Bo naprawdę mnie boli. Aaaa! Pyskacz: Ponad przeciętne pragnienie. Mieczyk: Hy! Sączysmark: Pić się chce, co? Szpadka: Cicho. Jemu zawsze chce się pić. Sączysmark: Co tam jeszcze? Na pewno jest tego więcej. Pyskacz: Niespokojne ręce. Jakby zaraz miały z nich wyrosnąć skrzydła. Sączysmark: Huhuhahahaha. Szpadka: Aaa! Uważaj, braciszku. Mieczyk: Hej, niespokojne ręce. Sączysmark: Hahahaha. Co jeszcze? Pyskacz: Co jeszcze? Nieposkromiony apetyt tylko na świeże ryby. Mieczyk: Obrzydlistwo! Sączysmark: Hahahaha! Dobre, co nie? Ale pacan. Szpadka: Ty… Nawet jeszcze nie wiesz, coś ty narobił. Czkawka: Eee… Mieczyk, a co ty robisz? Mieczyk: Ach… Oddaję ci Miecię. Troszcz się o nią, bracie. Lubi siadywać przy oknie, patrzeć w księżyc… w pełni. Och. O, ironii. Sączysmark: O mój Thorze. Ale ty masz serce. Mieczyk: Śledziku, oddaję ci swą ulubioną miskę. Śledzik: Ale to moja miska! Mieczyk: Weź ją, weź. Niech ci służy. Smacznego, przyjacielu. Smacznego. Czkawka. Czkawka, Czkawka. Co można dać komuś, kto ma wszystko? Proszę. Szpadka: Hej! Nie możesz mnie oddać! Mieczyk: W końcu do ciebie przyjdzie. Nie od razu. Po chwili. Bo żałobę będzie nosić w nieskończoność. Ale w końu zapragnie nowego bliźniaka i będziesz nim ty. Nie lada wyzwanie, pachnie jak jacze sadło. Zaczniesz się nosić jak ja i zapuścisz włosy, na dobre ci wyjdzie. Czkawka: Słu-słuchajcie, co jest? Przegapiłem coś? Mieczyk: Ja się po prostu przygotowuje. Astrid: Ale na co? Mieczyk: Dziewczyno, a spójrz na księżyc. Powoli zapełnia się kula, czy zbliża, jak to mówicie, pełnia. A wtedy zamienię się w smoka. Mieczyk Wilkoskrzydły. Sączysmark: Hahahaha! Mieczyk: Zabawny z ciebie chłop, wiesz? Zjem cię, na dzień dobry. Harharhar… Czkawka: Mieczyk, ja cię proszę, ten Wilkoskrzydły to legenda, bajka. Rozumiesz? Nie zamienisz się w żadnego smoka. Śledzik, zrób no coś, powiedz mu. Śledzik: Eeemh… Mieczyk: No nic. Przede mną najtrudniejsze w życiu pożegnanie. Wybaczcie, proszę. Sączysmark: Hahahahaha. Szpadka: I co? Nie mówiłam? Mówiłam, że mówiłam! Teraz pomożesz mi to odkręcić! Słyszysz?! Słyszysz, matole?! Sączysmark: Łał. Te kobiety to mają temperament. Czkawka: Yhm! Mieczyk: Wym, Jot, bracia moi skrzydlaci. Do zobaczenia pod łaskawszym niebem. Kto wie, może pohasamy razem po zielonych łąkach? No dobrze. Gotowa? Hm… Powinno być dobrze. Widok ładny, przewiew w sam raz. Kiedy przyjdzie mój czas, będą bezpieczni. Wiem co czujesz, drobiowa przyjaciółko. Ach. Ostatnia noc w ludzkiej skórze. Już jutro o tej porze, Mieczyk nie będzie człowiekiem. Mieczyk stanie się Wilkoskrzydłym! Rządną krwi bestią! Ech! Ach! Ach! Przepoczwarzam się. Przepoczwarzam! Pyskacz: No nic. Starałem się. Słowa nie powiedział, gada tylko do kury. Jest przekonany, że wczoraj nie było pełni i że na pewno będzie dziś. Mieczyk: Mów do mnie, kuro. Mów wszystko. Co oni tam szepczą? Oni szepczą? Czkawka: Wspaniale. Astrid: A to nie…? Czkawka: Szpadka. Szpadka na Hakokle? Astrid: A Sączysmark? Pyskacz: A jest tam. Za nią schowany. Cały we łzach. Szpadka: Lądowanko. Czkawka: Co wy wyprawiacie? Moglibyście się do czegoś przydać. Szpadka: Zbieraliśmy próbki. Astrid: Jakie znowu próbki? Szpadka: Smoczych ugryzień. Któreś na pewno będzie pasować. Mój Mieczyk zrozumie, że Wilkoskrzydły to tylko kolejna z jego paranoicznych fantazji. Czkawka: A Sączysmark dlaczego…? Szpadka: Bo to on to wszystko zaczął tymi swoimi bezmyślnymi, ale o dziwo przekonującymi, sugestiami. I to przez niego mój brat nagle postanowił zmienić się w Wilkosmoka. Sączysmark: Ach… Czkawka: Przykro mi, kochany, doigrałeś się. Szpadka: I co? Dalej ci do śmiechu? Sączysmark: Nie, w cale nie do śmiechu. Szpadka: No to idziemy. Sączysmark: Aaa… Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka! Ja cię kręcę, nie uwierzysz. Myślałem co zrobić z Mieczykiem i już byłem po prostu na skraju rozpaczy… Kiedy moja słodka anielica zagruchotała mi stolik i zobacz co ja mam. Znaleźliście ją z Gustawem w jaskini. Zapomniałem ci ją wtedy oddać. Przepraszam. Zazwyczaj nie rzucam w kąt tak cennych artefaktów. Czkawka: O rany. No to szybko. Nie ma na co czekać. Mieczyk: Mówię ci, że nie płaska. Na pewno okrągła lub, przynajmniej, podłużna. No bo patrz, księżyc: okrągły. Słońce: okrągłe. Moja głowa: podłużna. Szpadka: Eee… Przepraszam, że przerywam tę świetną konwersację, ale… Mieczyk: Odejdź, siostro. Przy mnie nie jesteś bezpieczna. Nie rozumiesz? To może się zacząć w każdej chwili. Szpadka: Ta, oczywiście. Pokażesz na chwilę rękę? Chcemy coś sprawdzić. Sączysmark: O błagam cię, w imię Thora, daj jej rę rękę, bo ja naprawdę potrzebuję doktora. Mieczyk: Rany, co ci się stało. Sączysmark: Jej pytaj. Mieczyk: Co mu się stało? Szpadka: Pomaga mi odkryć, co się stało tobie. Mieczyk: Chyba wszyscy dobrze wiedzą, co mi się stało. Sączysmark: Jesteś potworem! Szpadka: Nie rusz się! Mieczyk: Ał. Szpadka: Ech. No dobra. Straszliwce, Nocne Koszmary, dzikie Śmiertniki i Gronkle możemy wykluczyć. Idziemy. Sączysmark: Nigdzie z tobą nie idę. Ty kompletnie oszalałaś. Aaa! Aa! Szpadka: Idziemy, powiedziała. Sączysmark: No dobra, dobra. Już idę. Ał, ał, ał. Ostatni raz. Ostatni i jesteśmy kwita. I swoją drogą, skąd ja miałem wiedzieć, że tak strasznie się wczuje? Szpadka: Co? A ty go, przepraszam, nie znasz? Sączysmark: Zgoda. Mogłem przewidzieć. Wiesz, cieszę się, że nie jesteś moją siostrą. Szpadka: Nie! Bo chciałbyś mieć taką siostrę! Myślisz, że targałabym cię ze sobą tam i z powrotem, i ryzykowała życie, gdyby mój brat nie był dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie?! Myśl za nim coś powiesz! Sączysmark: Aach! Mieczyk: A tak! Szpadka: Eee… Mieczyk: Łoł, ekstra. Ale ci spuchło. A co cię ugryzło? Szpadka: Wąż morski. Sączysmark: A, nie czuję się najlepiej. Szpadka; Wąż też nie pasuje. Mieczyk: Aa… Te węże nie są jadowite? Szpadka: Nic o tym nie wiem. Mieczyk: A ja myślę, że są. Szpadka: Nie, bo nie są. Mieczyk: Sądzę, że jednak są. Sączysmark: Słuchajcie, jednak jadowi… Mieczyk: Ha! Mówiłem. Znam się chyba na wężach, co nie? Słuchaj, to jest paskudne. Myślisz, że długo pociągnie? Szpadka: Eee… Mięczak. Śledzik: Ach! Nie wiem, no nie wiem. Nic więcej nie wymyślę. Nie umiem! Czkawka: Czekaj, czekaj, chyba coś mamy. Zobacz. Dobra, spróbujmy inaczej. Szczerbatek. No dobra. Co my tu mamy? Bo mi się wydaję, że to jakiś facet ze skrzydłami. Śledzik: Facet ze skrzydłami? Patrz, tu też jest. I ma skrzydła i ogon. Czkawka? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Rozumiesz coś z tego? Śledzik: Niech człowiek trzyma się z dala od tej ziemi, bo stanie się swym największym lękiem. Tu musi być Wyspa Wilkoskrzydłych. Czkawka: O tak. Kto jak kto, ale Pyskacz ewidentnie umie opowiadać. Śledzik: Słuchaj, a jeśli ten smok, jeśli Wilkoskrzydły… to nie legenda? Czkawka: Wyspa nie jest nawet jakoś daleko. Śledzik: Czy mi się zdaję, czy ty proponujesz szybki, ale strasznie niebezpieczny, zwiad? Czkawka: No ale czekaj. Gdybyśmy przypadkiem wpadli na Wilkoskrzydłego, musimy mieć porządny plan. Śledzik: Może po prostu nie dajmy się ugryźć. Dla mnie plan w sam raz. Czkawka: Zgoda. Może być. To co? Strzeżcie się, Wilkoskrzydłe. Lecimy. Mieczyk: Wyspa Wilkoskrzydłych? Kura, ty nikomu nie mów, ale ja wcześniej tak tylko udawałem. Chciałem się z nich trochę pośmiać, szalałem, gadałem głupoty, grałem ekscentryka, zamknąłem się z tobą w klatce. Wiesz, bo cię bardzo lubię. Ale nie wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy! Skąd ja mogłem wiedzieć, że to prawda?! Aaa! Skąd ja mogłem wiedzieć?! Ach! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć? Czkawka: Dobra, mordko. Poświeć trochę. Śledzik: Aaa! Czkawka: Chodź, musimy iść. Nic się nie bój. Będę przy tobie. Zgoda? Cały czas przy tobie. Szpadka: No dobra. I niech to lepiej pasuje, bo dłużej mi bidak nie wytrzyma. Mieczyk?! Smarku, czy ty widzisz to co ja? Sączysmark: Nic nie widzę. Od tego jadu już nic nie widzę. Szpadka: Uciekł. Mieczyk na wolności. Nie jest dobrze. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze. Mieczyk: Ach! Ach! Już nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Spójrz na ten księżyc. Jeszcze parę godzin i znajdzie się w pełni. A wtedy przeobrażę się w wielką łuskowatą bestię! O nieludzkim apetycie o cudze życie! Aaar! Aaa! Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu, czuję że żyję. Wreszcie naprawdę czuję, widzę, słyszę rzeczy, których nigdy nie słyszałem! Kuro, rozumiesz mnie? Kura: Tak, Mieczyku, rozumiem cię. Mieczyk: Aaaa! Kura: Co się dzieje? Przecież od tygodni chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać. Mieczyk: Tak. Tego właśnie chciałem. Marzyłem o tej chwili. Kura: Mmm… Mieczyk: Niech więc trwa wiecznie. Jedynie głupiec miast żyć, czepiałby się przyszłości. Niewiele zostało czasu. Chodź. Niech wypełni się los. Śledzik: „Strzeż się potwora. Lepiej odejdź. Sam się nim staniesz. Twój los przesądzony.” Słyszałeś?! Nasz los jest przesądzony! Czkawka: Proszę cię, uspokój się. To tylko stare malowidła. Spokojnie. Śledzik: I co? Zginiemy tropiąc jakiegoś zmyślonego smoka? Och. Słyszysz? Potwór! Ooo, jeśli mam zginąć, cieszę się, że nie sam. Czkawka: Dobra, mordko, światło. Patrz. Te oczy. Śledzik: Nie spojrzę w żadne straszne oczy! W żadne oczy nie patrzę! Czkawka: Oj chodź tu! No zobacz! Śledzik: Coś ty. A to nie… Czkawka: Kolejne soczewki. Pyskacz, i co tam u Mieczyka? Pyskacz: HEhehe. Zniknął. Wziął kurę pod pachę i czmychnął z kurnika. Wspominał, że jak już przepoczwarzy się w smoka, to się rzuci z najwyższego klifu. Czkawka: I co? Nic nie zrobiłeś? Pyskacz: Byłem trochę zajęty. Śledzik: Niby czym? Pyskacz: Wyciskaniem jadu morskiego węża z Sączysmarka. Szkoda, że was nie było. Piszczał jak ogolony cielak w mrowisku. Czkawka: Dobra, to trzeba powiedzieć Szpadce. Pyskacz: Też zniknęła. Poleciała szukać brata. Krzyczała, że nawet półbrat, półsmok, takiego lotu nie przeżyje. No i zabrała Sączysmarka. Aż się dziwię, że ustał na własnych nogach. Oj, nie wyglądał za dobrze. Sączysmark: Nie wiem czy Pyskacz wszystko wycisnął. Eee… Czuję się trochę słaby i widzę jak przez mgłę. Szpadka: Bo jest mgła, jaczy móżdżku. Rusz się i nie gadaj, bo jeśli Mieczyk zeskoczy z tego klifu… Sączysmark: A jak już się zmieni w tego smoka, to będzie pamiętał, że bywałem dla niego czasem trochę wredny? Szpadka: No wiesz… Obiecał, że zje cię na dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że szybko pójdzie. Albo nie, mam nadzieję, że będzie się boleśnie delektował. Mieczyk: Aaaa! Jestem Wilkoskrzydły! W nogi, jeśli życie wam miłe! Aaa! Sączysmark: Aaa! Ratunku! Potwór! Szpadka: Mieczyk! Wracaj, słyszysz?! Rozkazuję ci! Wilkoskrzydły! Zwolnij. Zwolnij. Sączysmark: Ach. Ach,… Och. Mieczyk? To ty, przyjacielu? Aaa! Mieczyk: Aluu! Ał! Ał! Ałuu! Oto nadeszła pełnia. Już czas. Kuro, zróbmy to razem. Czuję się wręcz obłędnie! Już raptem za parę chwil będziemy latać! LATAĆ! W przestworzach! Podmuchy wiatru we włosach. Czujesz to?! No, u ciebie w piórkach, bo masz pióra, a nie włosy. Wolni od więźniów, które wiążą LUDZKOŚĆ! Musimy lecieć, tak? Ech, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym zjadł przyjaciela, wiesz? Ach! Chociaż… nie jest powiedziane, że taki przyjaciel nie smakowałby pysznie. A już zwłaszcza ten Śledzik. Na Thora. Przecież to pączuś w maśle, czerwoniutkie mięso oblane tłuszczykiem. Ach! Ach! Aa! A! To już, kura. To się dzieję! Czuję to w kościach! Jesteś na to gotowa?! Pragniesz zaznać prawdziwej wolności?! Szpadka: MIECZYK! Błagam, nie skacz! Mieczyk: Ach! Kuro, tyle razy cię prosiłem! Nie podszywaj się pod moją siostrę. Umawialiśmy się. Ja skaczę, a ty skaczesz ze mną. Szpadka: Mieczyk, to ja. Jestem tu, odwróć się. Walcz z tym, bracie. Mieczyk: Za późno, nie mogę. To mnie trzyma w swoich szponach. Oplata niewidzialną nicią. Szpadka: No to razem z tym walczmy. Wszystko robimy razem! Razem od zawsze! Hej, ja nie chcę do końca życia być sama bez ciebie! Nie chcę, słyszysz?! Mieczyk: Hyhyhy. Zawsze byłaś ta dzielna. To ty powinnaś nazywać się Mieczyk. Szpadka: Ale się nie nazywam. Bo to ty jesteś dzielny jak mieczy. Ja cię błagam! Wiesz, że nienawidzę błagać! Błagam cię, zejdź stamtąd! Mieczyk: Nie dam rady przerwać. Ar! Metamorfozy. Czy ty nie widzisz kim ja się stałem? Eee! Czkawka: Mieczyk, nie. Nie ma żadnej metamorfozy. Przysięgam. Nie zamieniasz się w smoka. Rozumiesz? Śledzik, możesz mi pomóc? Śledzik: To prawda. Znaleźliśmy jaskinię Widłoskrzydłego. Nie ma smoka. Chodziło o to, żeby nikt nie znalazł soczewek. Mieczyk: Nie. Nie. Nie wierzę wam. Spójrzcie na mnie. Jestem potworem! Jestem przerażający! Astrid: Przestań, nie jesteś potworem. Przerażający czasem bywasz, ale nie jesteś potworem. Mieczyk: Tak? To jak mi wyjaśnisz… to? Nie wyjaśnisz. Właśnie. Hmm… Tak myślałem. A teraz pora mi… lecieć! Sączysmark: Nie! Stój! Czekaj, czekaj! Nie, ja ci wyjaśnię. Słyszysz? Wyjaśnię ci. Mieczyk: Oo, wyglądasz nawet gorzej niż ja. Czkawka: Eee… Sączysmark? A co masz w worku? Sączysmark: To co zrobiło to! Mieczyk: Aaa! Dopadł go Wilkoskrzydły. Ratujcie się, to koniec. Sączysmark: Przestań, żaden Wilkoskrzydły. To nawet nie był smok. Tylko wilk. Złapałem go. Nie zmieniasz się w smoka, przyjacielu, naprawdę. Mieczyk: Nie zmieniam? Nie zmieniam! Czkawka: To ci właśnie próbujemy wytłumaczyć. Sączysmark: Ja ci tylko tak nagadałem. Ale to nie prawda. Tak dla śmiechu, ale to bzdura. Mieczyk: AAAA! AAA! NIEEEE! Nie martw się, mała. Trzymam cię. Wracamy do domu, kuro. Wracamy do domu. Czkawka: Ach, dzięki ci, Thorze. Mieczyk: Dobra, wiem co powiesz. Że strasznie mnie kochasz, że się bałaś, że to koniec i że mam tego więcej nie robić. Szpadka: Szczerze, braciszku, to chciałam ci powiedzieć, że jesteś strasznym bałwanem. No chodź tu. Dzięki. Czkawka: Eee… Sączysmark? A gdzie twój wilk? Sączysmark: Co? Aaaa! Kategoria:Scenariusze